Episodes
This podcast has episodes! Here's some info about them! Episode List Ep. 1. The Cave of Time: Week One Ep. 2. The Cave of Time: Week Two Ep. 3. The Cave of Time: Week Three Ep. 4. The Cave of Time: Week Four Ep. 5. The Cave of Time: Week Five * Intro Tag: "Every good boy deserves fudge" (or "Elephants got big dirty feet") * Quiz: CYOA or ...episode of "The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles" ** Result: Matt wins * Moments: ** Matt reveals he has aphantasia, Chris subsequently learns he has it too. * Winner: tie - both win * Air date: May 22, 2018 Ep. 6. The Cave of Time: Week Six Ep. 7. The Cave of Time: Week Seven Ep. 8. The Cave of Time: Week Eight Ep. 9. The Cave of Time: Week Nine Ep. 10. The Cave Of Time: Week Ten with Joe Starr! Ep. 11. The Cave Of Time: Week Eleven Ep. 12. The Cave Of Time: Week Twelve Ep. 13. The Cave Of Time: Week Thirteen Ep. 14. The Cave Of Time: Week Fourteen Ep. 15. The Cave Of Time: Week Fifteen Questin’ Out For Abe Lincoln, Jr. Ep. 16. The Cave Of Time: Week Sixteen * Intro Tag: "Every chance I get to meet Abraham Lincoln, I'm talking it!" * Quiz: CYOA or ... thing Matt discovered in No Man's Sky ** Result: Matt wins * Moments: ** "Don't brose and chose" - Matt Yule ** Chris suggests they rename the podcast The Cave of Passing Time. They do not. Ep. 17. The Cave Of Time: Week Seventeen Return of the Live Read! * Intro Tag: ♪♫ Every one hold hands ♫♪ * Top 10 of the Week: Characters * Quiz: CYOA or ... classic TMNT episodes * Moments: ** Mysterious foot thing...it's planters fasciitis! Which is seriously fun to say and fun to say seriously. ** Finish it late night! Complete with lots of close-mic ASMR action. Ep. 18. The Cave Of Time: Week Eighteen Deadly Doubles * Intro Tag: Every scary thing in the world has teeth * Cave Facts! * CYOA or ... song by Less than Jake * Moments: ** Book janitor! ** The pizza party has to be sad. Ep. 19. The Cave Of Time: Week Nineteen Dammit Matt * Intro: Every time I say this it's a lie. We're never gonna get past this book. It's this book forever. We're never gonna read any other book. And we're never gonna get every page and every ending. * Edward Packard Appreciation ** Song: U Made This World 4 Me (A Tribute to Edward Packard) * Quiz: Literal translation of Pokémon names * Moments: ** Matt gets an old read ** First sad pizza party report! *** Matt: sad floppy pizza at desk at work. *** Chris: re-watched some west wing and ate most of a Domino's pizza. ** "New Tunnel Girth!" - Chris Yule ** Chris: "I threw a birthday party for my kid." Matt: "what was the occasion?" Chris: "..." Ep. 20. The Cave Of Time: Week Twenty A Momentary Detour into Positivity! * Intro: Every ancient curse involves sabotage * Quiz: CYOA or Macgyver episode, suggested by James Anderson * Segments/Jangles: ** Eli Seltzer's Brew Your Own Adventure ** Listener suggestion quiz variant Ep. 21. The Cave Of Time: Week Twenty-One Chrondogs Will Do Your Dirty Timework * Intro: Everybody get excited because we're down to 6 pages that we haven't read and 6 endings that we haven't read, isn't that pretty thrilling? * Quiz: CYOA or Mighty Max fan fiction * Segments/Jangles ** First Page Song ** Goatherd Rap * Moments ** Fun words to bleep (unbleeped) ** Chris finds the line when it comes to talking about the sexiness of a horse ** Chris whispering (chrispering) "your math was better than my math and it was very basic math" Ep. 22. The Cave Of Time: Week Twenty-Two A Funtime Podcast * Intro: Every week is gonna feel longer than the last because we're never gonna finish this book every week is gonna feel longer than the last! * Quiz: old CYOA or new CYOA * Who do you ship/I'm getting too old for this ship * Moments ** "Let's get to the meat of the potato" - Chris Yule ** Aww Deadwood City gets some early love ** "Inside the cave again, you feel depressed and confused" Ep. 23. The Cave Of Time: Week Twenty-Three Bad Math Makes Big News * Intro: Everything in my mind is sparkles and teardrops right now * Quiz: CYOA or Twist-a-plot * Segments/Jangles (so many Jangles!) ** Housekeeping ** Hot News ** Data Dump ** Finish It! Podcast Breaking News ** CYOB: The High Road or the Low Road ** We Finished It! ** Bonus *** Terrible! *** Sexy one: "Yeah we finished it, we finished the sex..." * Moments ** "My hands are always sticky *Laughter*" - Matt Yule ** All Our Swallows and Breathing bonus pod coming soon... Ep. 24. The Cave Of Time: Postmortem * Intro: Every one gotten by us from the The Cave of Time easily with no issues. We finished it * Quiz: No Quiz! * Segments/Jangles: ** Hot News: Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey ** Hot Qs ** CYOB: Boy Island ** Book Janitor Montage Song ** Meanwhile in the Cave of Time (first time!) ** Top 5 things of the week ** Tribute to Edward Packard Ep. 25. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week One It’s A Real Blowout * Intro: Everyone get pumped, Harlowe Thrombey in the house! * Quiz: CYOA or Sherlock Holmes Mystery * Segments/Jangles ** Number of Endings ** Predictions ** Loop Thief/Sample Borrowing ** Great Detectives of History * Moments: ** Book Detective...Book Dick...Book Shoe ** Big Dick Energy, but like a Detective Dick Ep. 26. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Two C’mon Down Try Our Moonlight Salada * Everyone get pumped because there isn't a new Meanwhile in the Cave of Time this week * Quiz: CYOA or Murder She Wrote * Segments/Jangles: ** Merch Blast! ** Top 5 Most Promising Strangers ** Who's Who? ** Terrible! Ep. 27. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Three Wet Your Spookle * Every spooky spook whatever spooked a spook * Quiz: CYOA or made for TV movie * Segments/Jangles ** Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey Vinyl (recurring themes for each character) ** Good Google or Bad Google Ep. 28. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Four Screaming For Your Spooking * Everybody get pumped to power down candy like they're 6 * Quiz: CYOA or Disney Channel Original Halloween-themed movie * Segments/Jangles ** Finish It! Halloween ** Good google or bad google * Moments ** "I decide to interview the pantry" Ep. 29. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Five Deep Snake Jenny * Everybody wants people to eat their hot dogs before you start recording... * Quiz: CYOA or episode of Inspector Gadget * Segments/Jangles ** Mister you, mister we, mister us, mystery ** MitCoT 4 ** Deep Snake Ep. 30. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Six with Erin and James! * Everybody welcome Erin and James! * Quiz: CYOA or Tales from the Dark Side * Segments/Jangles ** Mind Palace ** Live Read! Ep. 31. Thankschoosing * Everybody get that Purell out and put it in your ear holes because there's a bunch of bacteriums coming at you from our mouth holes * Quiz: CYOA or She-Ra * Segments/Jangles ** Happy Thankschoosing ** Spooky Thanksgiving Ep. 32. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Seven Stalling For Segments * Intro Tag: Every time i say something this record level skips right up the top * CYOA or... or episode of quantum leap * Segments/Jangles ** Housekeeping ** CYOB: The Green Johnny Keen, Eagle, Falcon, etc. ** Johnny Keen 5 Songs ** Thrombey Plastics Ad Boys ** Stalling with segments * Result: Matt wins! * Release date: November 27, 2018 Ep. 33. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Eight Flute Juice Splash Zone * Intro Tag: Every minute of my read this week was a nightmare * Quiz: CYOA or ... Bram Stoker/Bonus Flute Juice * Segments/Jangles ** Flute Juice ** Good Good, Bad Google ** Mystery ** Terrible * Result: Chris Wins! * Release Date: December 10, 2018 Ep. 34. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Nine A Sonic Journey Down Our Wettest Bits * Intro Tag: * Quiz: CYOA or ... OG my little pony * Segments/Jangles: ** Live read * Moments: ** More flute juice for some reason * Result: * Release Date: December 11, 2018 Ep. 35. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Ten Stuck In A Howdeydodat * Intro tag: everybody get excited it's a big day where we talk about the next book because i don't know if we can finish this book today i hope we don't because i don't have a new song for celebrating that, but I also hope we do because then I would just write it and record it later and we would just jam it in or something... * Quiz: CYOA or ... D&D * Segments/Jangles ** What is real and what isn't? ** What book should we choose this time? ** Space Vampire ** Return to the cave of time ** Mitcot 6 * Result: * Release Date: December 18, 2019 Ep. 36. Choosemas * Broheim choose roller * Krampus * Cyob: untitled and turd brother * Quiz: CYOA or ... christmas episode of a cartoon we used to watch Ep. 37. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? Week Eleven Choose Your Resolution II * Intro Tag: Every year comes to an end and so must every book. And so do we hope tonight we say goodbye to 2018, which was not a party and to "Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey?", also not a party. * Quiz: CYOA or ... Ed Sheeran Song * Segments/Jangles: ** Hot News! * Moments: ** Finish It! Unplugged * Result: We all win! * Release Date: January 1, 2019 Ep. 38. Space Vampire: Week One Taking Back Space Force Ep. 39. Space Vampire: Week Two Mmm Outer Space Mmm Is The Perfect Place (For Space Vampires) Ep. 40. Space Vampire: Week Three with Cool Cat Brewcat Eli Selzer! Ep. 41. Space Vampire: Week Four Paralyzed With Fear In An Astronaut’s Crouch Ep. 42. Space Vampire: Week Five A Spaceship Full Of Ghosts Ep. 43. Space Vampire: Week Six Valentine’s Day Smoochcast Ep. 44. Space Vampire: Week Seven Escape Castle Finish It! The Podcast: The Musical Ep. 46. Space Vampire: Week Nine Bad’s Big Boys Ep. 47. Space Vampire: Week Ten Your New Friend Bites Her Lip Ep. 48. Space Vampire: Week Eleven Too Warm And Too Pink Ep. 49. Space Vampire: Week Twelve Prepare For Blackout With Howard Walfish! Ep. 50. Space Vampire: Week Thirteen Corned Beef And Carnage Ep. 51. Space Vampire: Week Fourteen See You Later, Space Vampire Ep. 52. Deadwood City: Week One Looks Like We Made It Ep. 53. CHOOSTER Ep. 54. Deadwood City: Week Two Come On Seriously Ep. 55. Deadwood City: Week Three Happy Anniversary to Us! Ep. 56. Deadwood City: Week Four I Need a Showdown * Intro: Every old granny misses their babies * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or DANCE * Jangles: ** Questing out for Kurt Malloy ** Live Read ** Housekeeping ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose: Matt Wins ** Complies and Concries ** The thing Matt did piece by piece * Meanwhile in the Cave of Time Chapter 10 * Moments: ** Chris calls his read: questing out for Kurt Malloy Ep. 57. Deadwood City: Week Five Mr. Winkie Podscat * Intro: Everything I read in the news makes me depressed * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or Scooby Doo Episode * Jangles/Segments: ** CYOB - Red Creek Ranch Water ** Deadwood Fun Facts: American flag flies over the Deadwood cemetery 24/7 ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose: Matt Wins ** Complies and Concries: Whitney Nelson * Moments: ** Matt has a Pending Pizza Party ** "I forget that people don't have to listen like we have to read all of these" - Matt Yule ** Bonus: mouth sounds for lonely people Ep. 58. Deadwood City: Week Six The Itchy Heart * Intro Tag: Every world has a hero and in this world, it's you! * Quiz: CYOA or ... Episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple * Segments/Jangles ** Deadwood fun facts: technically facts ** Who will be the winner? Michelle! ** Sad Pizza Party Announcement ** Chris Read Tease: My Heart Itches for Vengeance ** Complies and Concries: The World Beyond the Tale Podcast * Moments: ** "Chum too soft? Mom's love, Tough Chum!" ** "It's like shame, but it's like angry shame" - Chris Yule Ep. 59. Deadwood City: Week Seven A Small Child with Big Teeth * Intro Tag: Every day I go without a pizza party is a day I get in trouble with the world * Quiz: CYOA or ... Tin Tin book * Segments/Jangles ** Pizza Party with Mom and Dad ** Live Eat ** Deadwood Fun Fact: Potato Creek Johnny ** Complies and Concries: Adam * Moments: ** Open invitation to Calico Ghost Town ** Chris biting Matt so their Mom bit Chris * Release Date: June 5, 2016 Ep. 60. Deadwood City: Week Eight A Love Cruise Down a Rapid River * Intro Tag: Every elephant uses water from their nose to clean (their ears) * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... House M.D. Fanfiction * Segments/Jangles ** Housekeeping ** Deadwood Fun Fact: Seth Bullock went to the White House in a Sombrero + Rootin' and Tootin' ** Adjust My Expectations -- Broad, Vague Version of Revenge ** Hey it's Hugh Laurie's Birthday! ** Good Google or Bad Google (is the Graverobbers CYOA as problematic as it might be? No!) ** Complies and Concries: @juliebugMTL * Moments ** "Have two trunks, will tromple" * Result: Chris Wins * Release Date: June 11, 2019 Ep. 61. Deadwood City: Week Nine This One's for the Daddies * Intro: Tag: Everybody give Shakshouka a try for lunch * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... Episode of The Venture Bros * Segments/Jangles: ** Deadwood Fun Facts: Judge Squire P. Romans, Electric company 4 years after invention of the light bulb. ** Data Dump: 14 of 37 endings, 37 pages left, at least 12 more weeks! Chris Points: 13, Matt Points: 13, Update: Chris +5! ** Top 5 Daddies: 5. Father Time? Old man beard/philosopher? 4. Abraham Lincoln Jr. 3. Daddy Mudge 2. Edward Packard 1. Daddy Yule, Bad Dad: Turkey Dad, Bonus Dad: Chris Yule! ** First Sentence Song ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose? ** Complys and Concrys: @pulsarcardinal * Moments: ** "It's not always a brunchcast..." ** Hot and Uncomfortable ** Matt Murders Mosquitos * Result: Matt Wins! * Release Date: June 18, 2019 62. Deadwood City: Week Ten The Coward, Mr. Griswold * Intro Tag: Every...I'm sorry I'm so tired...every moment of my read was not thrilling * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... LGBTQIA+ organization you should definitely send money to * Segments/Jangles: ** Ad Boys ** Deadwood Fun Facts: President Taft visited in 1911 ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose ** Complys and Concrys: Aemon * Moments: ** Generalization? At Ease! * Result: Matt Wins * Release Date: June 25, 2019 Ep. 63. Deadwood City: Week Eleven Topeka for Two * Intro Tag: Everybody is very concerned about your lack of enthusiasm * Quiz: CYOA or ... thing in this room * Segments/Jangles: ** Deadwood Fun Facts (Independence Day Edition): July 4th? July 2nd?!? ** Bro V. Bro ** Always Star Wars ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose? ** Complys and Concrys: Louisa Lawler * Result: Matt Wins! * Release Date: July 2, 2019 Ep. 64. Deadwood City: Week Twelve Gratitudes * Intro Tag: Every dream I had last night is still fresh in my mind because it's early and the sun is up and we're recording * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... Episode of Adventures of the Gummy Bears * Segments/Jangles: ** Gratitudes ** Revenge Live Read ** Deadwood Fun Facts: The Thone Stone ** Complys and Concrys: @datpricklypear * Result: Chris Wins! * Release Date: July 9, 2019 Ep. 65. Deadwood City: Week Thirteen The Author's Prerogative * Intro Tag: Everything must come to a screeching halt while we talk about the Playstation virtual headset which we both have * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... not * Segments/Jangles: ** Deadwood Fun Facts: J.B. Haggan ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose ** Complys and Concrys: @springdingus * Result: Matt Wins! * Release Date: July 16, 2019 Ep. 66. Deadwood City: Week Fourteen Distance Nearly Dusty Over Saddles * Intro Tag: Everyone wants to know if you're actually in San Diego or not... * Quiz: * Segments/Jangles: ** Dig Deeper ** Art This Book ** Deadwood Fun Facts: Madame Dora Dufran * Result: * Release Date: July 25, 2019 Ep. 67. Deadwood City: Week Fifteen Imagine Dragons * Intro tag: every dragon you ever imagined * Quiz: Interactive Fiction or ... something Chris made up * Segments/Jangles: ** Deadwood fun facts: Sanford lab home stake Visitors center/open cut reviews ** Review: dream daddy ** Live rate ** Live date ** Complys and Concrys: * Moments: ** Imagine dragons phrases (believer, this is it the apocalypse, welcome to the new age, that's where the demons hide, radioactive, young gun with a quick fuse, they say you're...etc. etc., whip whip etc.) * Result: Matt Wins! * Release date: July 31, 2019 Ep. 68. Deadwood City: Week Sixteen Screaming into a Trash Can * Intro Tag: Every flavor of Totinos pizza rolls is more surprising than the last * Quiz: CYOA or ... Episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Segments/Jangles: ** Read Tease ** Deadwood Fun Facts: Deadwoodalive.com ** Winner (Imagine Dragons Contest) ** Surprise Karaoke ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose ** Complys and Concrys * Moments: ** Squirrel Jam ** Puppet Zone * Result: Chris Wins! * Release Date: August 6, 2019 Ep. 69. Deadwood City: Week Seventeen Pete Sommers' Glass-Top Spider Box * Intro Tag: Every time we do it it gets later at night and it's my fault * Quiz: CYOA or ... book title from the random Sci-Fi title generator * Segments/Jangles: ** Read Tease ** Deadwood Fun Facts x5: Population in 2017 -- 1,304 people ** Good Google or Bad Google: Deadwood City population was over 5,000 in its heyday ** Top 5 -- Paul Granger's Top 5 Illustration of All Time, Song ** Slam! ** Predictions ** Complys and Concrys: @becarefulofthe * Moments: ** Workin' 69 to 5 * Result: Chris Wins! * Release Date:August 13, 2019 Ep. 70. "School" of the "Living Dead" * Intro Tag: Every pizza you eat is a good pizza besides this pizza I got in midtown * Quiz: CYOA or ... question on the which jedi are you quiz * Segments/jangles ** Read tease ** Finish It! Friday night ** Deadwood fun facts ** School of the living dead ** Who will win and who will lose? ** Housekeeping ** Complys and Concrys: Chris * Result: Matt Wins! * Release date: August 23, 2019 Ep. 71. Deadwood City: Week Eighteen A Little Light on the Energy Side * Intro Tag: Every treasure chest contains a pirate's hopes and dreams * Quiz: Check Your Knowledge! * Segments/Jangles: ** Data Dump: 7 pages left, 5 endings ** Predictions: Will learn nothing new ** Slam! ** Deadwood Fun/Sad Facts: Deadwood themed cocktails ** CYOB ** Who Will Win and Who Will Lose? ** Complys and Concrys * Result: Chris Wins! * Release Date: August 27, 2019